Air-permeable sheets obtained by forming through holes in non-porous resin sheets (hereinafter also referred to as “non-porous sheets”) in their thickness direction are widely used in various applications due to their particularly high air permeability. For example, Patent Literature 1 shows a suction sheet as an example of the applications of such non-porous sheets having through holes formed therein.
The air-permeable sheets described above are attached to various products (hereinafter also referred to as “workpieces”). An adhesive layer is provided on a part of the front or back surface of the air-permeable sheet, and the air-permeable sheet is placed on a workpiece such that the adhesive layer is in contact with the workpiece. Then, the interior of the workpiece is evacuated through a vent hole of the workpiece (formed on the opposite side of the workpiece from the air-permeable sheet placed thereon) so as to hold the air-permeable sheet by suction. This attachment technique has not only an advantage that it is easier to place the air-permeable sheet but also an advantage that the air-permeable sheet is less likely to be displaced from the position where it is placed. The adhesive layer is preferably made of a pressure-sensitive adhesive because it can be easily removed to replace the air-permeable sheet by a new one, but instead, a hot-melt adhesive, a thermosetting adhesive, a tackiness agent, or the like may be used.